The present invention relates to a simulator device of navigation on a sailing boat comprising: a fixed structure, suitable to support said simulator device on the ground, a support structure, suitable to firmly support the sailing boat, rotatable connection means of the support structure to the fixed structure, suitable to allow the rotation of said support structure around a substantially vertical axis and with respect to the fixed structure, tilting connection means of said support structure to said fixed structure, suitable to allow the rotation or tilting of said support structure around a longitudinal axis perpendicular to the vertical axis.